gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Sponsorship/Film Television
This page holds the sponsorships that were about Films and Television, as well as the basic quests. Do note that upon talking to a sponsor NPC an item was given, items were also given upon completing tasks, scavenger hunts, taking polls, quizzes or clicking grant links. See also *Sponsorship/Film Television *Sponsorship/Film Television/Quizzes&Polls *Sponsorship/Film Television/Quotes *Gallery NPC: Sponsorships *Gallery Flash Space: Sponsorships *List of Sponsorship Items *List of Sponsorship External Links =Sponsorship/Film Television= The Last Mimzy *March 07, 2007 Is a film about a two children who develop preternatural powers when they encounter a mysterious box containing strange devices, presumed to be toys. ;Quest :Watch trailer, visit Mimzy Guild, talk to NPC Rina to claim reward :Watch trailer, click link, receive reward Nancy Drew 2007 *May 21, 2007 Is a film that is loosely based on the popular series of mystery novels about the titular teen detective. ;Quest :1 Talk to GAIA Nancy Drew, who would instruct Gaians to check the Cinema to find her Magnifying Glass, once found talk to GAIA Nancy Drew who would instruct Gaians to check the Nancy Drew guild for clues. Upon analyzing a blue tape recorder, talk to GAIA Nancy Drew. :2 Talk to GAIA Nancy Drew, who would instruct Gaians to check the Cinema to find her Flashlight, once found talk to GAIA Nancy Drew who would instruct Gaians to check the Nancy Drew guild for clues. Upon analyzing a notebook, talk to GAIA Nancy Drew. :3 Talk to GAIA Nancy Drew, who would instruct Gaians to check the Cinema to find her Lemon bars, once found talk to GAIA Nancy Drew who would instruct Gaians to talk to NPC Rufus the Cat. Upon receiving the clue, talk to GAIA Nancy Drew. :View announcement of DVD release, watch trailer, talk to GAIA Nancy Drew ;Other features :Guild to discuss movie, Wallpaper to download Gracie *May 06, 2007 Is a film set in 1978, and about a girl named Gracie Bowen who, after losing her brother to a car accident, wants to take a chance at his position on a Soccer team ;Quest :Talk to GAIA Gracie, watch trailer, talk to GAIA Gracie ;Other feature :The reward was a soccer ball, one can be held, while the other is an interactive Gaia Towns item. The Invisible *October 02, 2007 Is a supernatural thriller about a writer who finds himself trapped between the world of the living and the dead. ;Other features :Watch trailer, no reward The Golden Compass *November 19, 2007 The Golden Compass is a 2007 fantasy film loosely based on Northern Lights, the first novel in Philip Pullman's trilogy. ;Quest :Watch trailer, talk to GAIA Professor Gold Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *November 20, 2007 Is about Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner and the crew of the Black Pearl rescuing Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones's Locker, and then preparing to fight the East India Trading Company. ;Quest :Watch trailer, talk to GAIA Stinkbeard :Watch trailer, talk to GAIA Stinkbeard ;Other features :Guild to discuss movie, During trailer Gaians could launch cannonballs The Spiderwick Chronicles *February 14, 2008 Is a fantasy film adaptation of Holly Black and Tony DiTerlizzi's bestselling series of the same name. ;Quest :Watch trailer, talk to GAIA Thimbletack :Visit Gaia Towns (forest, click pile of shining leaves), talk to GAIA Thimbletack ;Other features :Guild to discuss movie and book 21 *February 2008 Is a film is about a mathematical genius student who joins a group of the school's most gifted students who go to Vegas every week armed with fake identities to beat the casinos. ;Quest :Watch trailer, talk to NPC Earbrass Speed Racer *May 05, 2008 Is an American live action film adaptation of Mach Go Go. ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive reward You Don't Mess with the Zohan *May 06, 2008 Is about a soldier wanting to move to the USA to become a hairdresser. ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive reward The House Bunny *June 23, 2008 Is a film about a former Playboy Bunny, Shelley Darlington, who teaches an awkward sorority about the opposite sex – only to learn that what boys really like is what’s on the inside. ;Quest :Watch trailer, talk to GAIA Shelley Darlington :Take quiz, choose correct answers :Visit Zeta Alpha Zeta house, pick 3 daffodils, give them to GAIA Shelley Darlington High School Musical *July 14, 2008 Is a series of television film musicals. ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive reward The American Mall *July 18, 2008 Is a musical. The central plot thread of the film is that the two main characters, Ally and Joey, are musically talented but face many personal obstacles to attaining success. ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive reward Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants *July 21, 2008 Is a film based on Ann Brashares' best-selling series of novels, that is about four girls growing up and sharing a pair of pants that magically fit them perfectly. ;Quest :Watch trailer, talk to GAIA HeadShot Hotel for Dogs *December 2008 Is a film about a two orphans who take in stray dogs at an empty hotel named the Duke Francis, based on Lois Duncan's novel. ;Quest :Watch trailer, talk to GAIA Andi :Play mini game: Scrub a Pup and Pooch Perfect Landing, receive reward and 500 Gaia Gold Fired Up! *January 09, 2009 Is a film about two teens, Shawn and Nick, who scheme to join the cheerleading team to be around beautiful girls. ;Quest :Watch trailer, talk to GAIA FiredUpCheerleader :Play Cheer Game, score high :Watch new trailer, receive 300 Gaia Gold Paul Blart: Mall Cop *January 16, 2009 Is a film about a mild-mannered security guard, who wants to save the Mall from a gang of organized crooks. ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive reward :Play mini games, receive reward and 500 Gaia Gold ;Other features :View announcement, click link for Mall Cop style badge as signature Twilight *March 11, 2009 Is four vampire-based fantasy/romance novels by the American author Stephenie Meyer, the film adaptations soon followed. ;Other features :Advertisement by Target, informing of the DVD release of the first film :Thread to discuss the series and it's DVD release 17 Again *April 13, 2009 Is a film about a man, Mike O'Donnell, who wakes up one day and is seventeen again and gets the chance to rewrite his life. ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive 200 Gaia Gold ;Other features :Take poll Year One *May 29, 2009 Is a comedy about two men who decide to go on journey to discover all the world has to offer. ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive reward :Visit Maze, navigate around obstacles and collect objects, receive reward Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *July 2009 Is a fantasy series consisting of seven novels by British writer J. K. Rowling, they are about a boy named Harry Potter and his life as a Wizard. ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive reward :Scavenger hunt, Golden Snitches and earn one, continuing would earn gold :Complete jigsaw puzzle, receive reward :Watch trailer, receive reward ;Other features :Announcement of DVD release, Scavenger hunt, Memory Vials and receiving more items and behind-the-scenes clips Free Style *October 2009 Is a film is a coming-of-age story about a young man who is devoted to his family, and finds love and himself in his quest to win the Amateur National Motocross Championship. ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive reward The Stepfather *September 24, 2009 Is a thriller were in a teenager, named Michael Harding, is suspicious of his new stepfather David Harris. ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive reward The Vampire's Assistant *September 29, 2009 Is a film about a boy unknowingly breaks a 200-year-old truce between two warring factions of vampires. And is pulled into a fantastic life of misunderstood sideshow freaks and grotesque creatures of the night. ;Quest :Watch trailer, visit Circus Tent, talk to Darren, who was standing next to Steve. Then talking to Mr. Tall, then Evra Von, who directed Gaians toward Madame Truska, who gave them a premonition. After that they'd talked to Larten Crepsley. Alice in Wonderland *February 17, 2010 Is a Live Action and 3D film about a 19-year-old Alice's return to Wonderland to face the Red Hearts. ;Quest :1 Watch trailer, receive reward :2 Visit Wonderland, go to Tea Party. Clicking the 'Drink Me' bottle would shrink Gaians and then they'd be directed toward a door. While in Wonderland a sign instructing to "Keep going...". Continuing lead to a balcony view of a castle and another sign, titled "Tea Party", with an arrow pointing to a ladder on giant books. By climbing the ladder, they entered a tea party setting, with Alice (Mad Hatter appeared May 18) standing on sugar cubes. They were instructed to copy the expressions by using the emote panel. :3 Choose allegiance to the Red Queen or the White Queen (May 18, 2010). The Red Queen requested that her playing cards be found, while the White Queen requested that her chess pieces be found. Easy A *August 23, 2010 Is a romantic comedy film partially inspired by the novel The Scarlet Letter, it is about a clean cut high schooler who ends up using rumors to her own advantage, after she told a white lie. ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive reward ;Other features :Take poll The Roommate *January 10, 2011 Is a film about a college freshman, Sara, is randomly assigned to a dorm with a stranger named Rebecca. They start off as friends, but things turn deadly as Rebecca begins to target people in Sara’s life. ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive 100 Gaia Gold :Take poll, receive 100 Gaia Gold :Visit Dorm room, scavenge for clues Beastly *February 16, 2011 Is a film about a spoiled seventeen year old (Kyle) who uses his physical appearance as empowerment to humiliate others, when he teases a particular girl (Kendra) she transforms Kyle into someone as unattractive on the outside as he is on the inside. Now he has one year to find someone to love him, or he will remain “Beastly” forever. ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive reward :Watch DVD trailer (Jun/28/11), receive reward The Three Musketeers *September 19, 2011 Three elite warriors who serve the King of France as his best Musketeers. After discovering an evil conspiracy to overthrow the King, The Musketeers come across a young, aspiring hero – D’Artagnan – and take him under their wing. Together, the four embark on a dangerous mission to foil the plot that not only threatens the Crown, but the future of Europe itself. ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive 100 Gaia Gold The Muppets *October 31, 2011 The Muppets are back! And they’re taking over Hollywood! When two brothers, Walter and Gary (Jason Segel) stumble upon an oil tycoon’s plan to drill for oil beneath the Muppet Theatre, the gang returns to Los Angeles to stage The Greatest Muppet Telethon Ever, raise $10 million dollars, and save their former stomping ground! ;Quest :Visit Virtual Hollywood, scavenge for clues :Watch trailer, receive item :Take poll, receive 100 Gaia Gold The Woman in Black *January 9, 2012 Arthur Kipps (Daniel Radcliffe), a young lawyer travels to a remote village where he discovers the vengeful ghost of a scorned woman is terrorizing the locals. ;Quest :Visit Virtual Hollywood and Towns, and face the Woman in Black, receive item :Take poll Lockout *April 9, 2012 Set in the near future, LOCKOUT follows a falsely convicted ex-government agent, whose one chance at obtaining freedom lies in the dangerous mission of rescuing the President’s daughter from rioting convicts at an outer space maximum security prison. ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive reward :Take poll, receive reward =Television= MTV sponsorship *MTV (Music Television) - November 2007 / MTV The Hills - November 26, 2007 MTV is a Cable television network based in New York City and launched on August 1, 1981. The original purpose of the channel was to play music videos guided by on-air hosts known as VJs. The Hills was a reality-based program that follows the lives of several young people living in Los Angeles, California. ;Quest :Watch The Hills episode, talk to MTV Julie :Visit Virtual Hollywood, talk to Dakota, Hunter, Josh, and Tim :View announcement (Nov 26, 2007), click links to receive rewards ;Other features :Take a series of Quizzes, receive items Knight Rider 2008 *September 28 2008 Is a tv series, which story takes place twenty five years after the original Knight Rider series. ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive reward The Othersiders *June 02, 2009 Is a reality docu-series about teens exploring the paranormal. ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive reward :Visit The Othersiders House, scavenge for clues Tower Prep *October 05, 2010 Is a television show about a group of students who find themselves trapped in a special school for exceptional students with unique talents. ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive reward The Walking Dead *October 27, 2011 Is a television show about a group of survivors trying to survive in a zombie apocalyptic world. ;Other features :A Chance Item and Gold Shop items were released in relation to the sponsorship Silent House *February 27, 2012 A uniquely unsettling horror thriller, a young woman who finds herself sealed inside her family's secluded lake house. ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive 500 Gaia Gold :Take poll, receive 100 Gaia Gold ;Other features :We all have secrets, website =Misc= Bewitched Is about a witch who marries a mortal and tries to lead the life of a typical suburban housewife. *October 22, 2009 ;Quest :Watch episode, receive reward Roadents Is an animated web series by Bix Pix Entertainment, Inc., produced for the C Spot on Crackle. *February 17, 2010 ;Quest :Watch trailer, receive reward A